Thornraxx
Thornraxx to przestępca pochodzący z planety Hive. Biografia Legion Ciemności Nie wiadomo, dlaczego Thornraxx został złoczyńcą, ani w jaki sposób udało mu się przedostać z Hive na bardziej zaludnione planety. Swoją przestępczą działalność rozpoczął jeszcze przed założeniem Fabryki Bohaterów. Jednak po powstaniu organizacji, Thornraxx zaczął rozmyślać nad przyszłością swojej kryminalnej kariery. Wkrótce został zwerbowany, wraz ze Speeda Demonem, Splitfacem i Jawbladem (jako jedni z pierwszych członków) do Legionu Ciemności, którego przywódcą był Black Phantom. Jedną z pierwszych misji Thornraxxa była kradzież statku kosmicznego przewożącego ładunek dwudziestu czterech robotów XT4. Wyłączył on pilota za pomocą swojego żądła i przejął panowanie nad statkiem. Poleciał nim do swojego pana. Black Phantom przeprogramował skradzione roboty, aby mu służyły. Jakiś czas później, kiedy do Legionu Ciemności dotarła informacja o zamknięciu Hero Factory, Thornraxx poparł plan zajęcia Wieży Montażowej i zrobienia z niej nowej bazy organizacji przestępczej. Podczas ataku na wieżę, Thornraxx wraz z Jawbladem, Voltixem i Speeda Demonem wpuścił przez dach fabryki XT4, który miał sabotować panel kontroli Fabryki. Jednak Bohater Preston Stormer przybył, aby pokrzyżować plany złoczyńców. Ponieważ sprawy przybrały niespodziewany obrót, Black Phantom rozkazał grupie Speeda Demona zaatakować Wieżę Montażową. Speeda Demon ruszył statkiem na budynek, unikając ognia robotów bezpieczeństwa Fabryki i działek laserowych. Thornraxx zaczął krzyczeć do niego instrukcje, co robić. Zirytowany tym Toxic Reapa wyrzucił Thornraxxa ze statku zwiadowczego. Przestępca doznał poważnych szkód podczas upadku. Wkrótce został naprawiony i odesłany przez Hero Factory do więzienia na Asteroidzie J-54. Wielka Ucieczka Kiedy wewnątrz Wieży Montażowej wybudowano więzienie zwane Aresztem dla Złoczyńców, przeniesiono do niego Thornraxxa, podobnie jak innych przestępców wcześniej schwytanych. Jednak po jakimś czasie w więzieniu wybuchła Wielka Ucieczka, podczas której zbiegł także Thornraxx. Skrył się na planecie on na swojej rodzinnej planecie Hive, chcąc zrobić z jej mieszkańców swoich sojuszników w walce z Bohaterami. Natalie Breez została wyznaczona do schwytania zbiega, a niedługo po tym przybyła na Hive. Przestępca był tym rozwścieczony i twierdził, iż Bohaterka "niszczy jego gniazdo". Wkrótce między kryminalistą, a Breez wywiązała się walka, która była jednym z najbardziej intensywnych i najdzikszych starć Wielkiej Ucieczki, do tego stopnia, iż Bohaterka dosłownie musiała walczyć o własne przeżycie. Łotra zgubiła jednak jego złość: kiedy próbował zaatakować w locie swoją przeciwniczkę, ta zrobiła unik, obróciła się i rzuciła w jego stronę Kajdanki Bohatera, które skuły złoczyńcę. Thornraxx został aresztowany i ponownie umieszczony w więzieniu. Równoległy Świat Cytadeli Po tym, jak Von Nebula przejął kontrolę na miastem Makuhero i stworzył Von Nebula City, Thornraxx został jednym z agentów pracujących dla Cytadeli. Po jakimś czasie zaatakowały pasożytnicze stworzenia, znane jako Mózgi. Wtedy insektopodobny złoczyńca oraz Splitface utworzyli barykadę, aby podjąć próbę odparcia ataku pasożytów. Chociaż Mózg nie miał żadnego interesu w zabiciu przestępców, poraził ich promieniem ze swoich oczu, przez co obaj kryminaliści zostali martwi. Cechy i zdolności Thornraxx nie rozumie, w jaki sposób zachowują się inne roboty. Sam jest prymitywny, zdziczały i niezwykle terytorialny. Pomimo tego, że wywodzi się z rasy gwałtownych owadów, wyróżnia się wśród nich wyjątkową złośliwością. Postrzegany jest jako niezwykle irytujący złoczyńca. Jest jednak zdolnym pilotem, co zawdzięcza swojemu owadziemu instynktowi. Dzięki swoim skrzydłom Thornraxx potrafi latać, poza tym jego jedną z jego naturalnych broni jest silna trucizna, którą potrafi miotać ze swojej paszczy. Łotr lubi siać postrach wśród swoich ofiar, latając nisko nad ich głowami oraz atakując je swoim żądłem lub trucizną. Broń i narzędzia Kryminalista wzmocnił swoje żądło i ostre szpony tak, by były skuteczniejsze w walce. thumb|262px|Thornraxx w Areszcie dla Złoczyńców Informacje o zestawie Thornraxx został wydany jako mały zestaw w pierwszej połowie 2012 r. w Europie, natomiast w Ameryce swoją premierę miał dopiero podczas drugiej fali tego samego roku. Jego numer katalogowy to 6228, set liczy 44 części. Ciekawostki *Prawdopodobnie projektanci zestawu, tworząc jego nazwę wzorowali się na nazwie owocu z serii BIONICLE, "Thornax". Pojawienia *''Secret Mission 1: The Doom Box (tylko wspomniany) *Secret Mission 2: Legion of Darkness (we wspomnieniach) *Secret Mission 3: Collision Course (tylko wspomniany) *Secret Mission 5: Mirror World '' (w Równoległym Świecie Cytadeli) *''Meet the Heroes'' *''Face Off: Makuro's Secret Guidebook'' *''Breakout (Gra) ''(niekanoniczne pojawienie) Zobacz też *Galeria: Legion Ciemności - Thornraxx Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Kategoria:Zestawy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Legion Ciemności